Something's Up
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Mindy has a secret and Danny is determined to get to the bottom of it. A birthday present for quisinart4 :D


**A/N: A very, very happy birthday to my good friend quisinart4 (Don't know if you want your name plastered on the internet =D ) I promised her Mindy/Danny fic, and I always deliver. I hope you love it, and I hope you had a wonderful ****birthday! You deserve it, love. :***

* * *

Danny knew he was in trouble when he walked into Shulman & Associates and saw Mindy and Morgan, heads bent together, discussing something at reception.

Danny coughed, "Morning."

Mindy and Morgan's heads shot up, eyes wide.

In the next second, Mindy had slapped Morgan across the face and was saying, "Morgan! How dare you fondle my breasts. You know I am very happily engaged to Danny."

Morgan startled and nodded, "Yes, of course, Dr. L. I am very sorry for fondling your breasts," and then he lowered his voice, "Although, if I get in trouble for doing something, shouldn't I at least get to do the thing I got into trouble for?"

"Ew! No, you perv!" Mindy shrieked, before running over to give Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, catching Mindy's wrist with his hand.

"Morgan's a perv, obviously," Mindy waved her free hand, "Now I'm off to browse leisurely through the _People_ magazine that came in the mail yesterday. Please don't bother me unless someone is having a baby on the floor."

She turned and started for her office, before pausing and turning back, "Actually, if that happens, call Peter or Jeremy. I don't really want to deal with that."

Danny shook his head, something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Okay, thanks," Mindy mumbled into the phone, looking over her shoulders in case Danny came home early, "Send me the list. Could you like color-code it too? You know, people that have to come or they'll like put an Italian curse on me, people that don't really have to come, and people that have either a yacht or a home in the Hamptons. Thanks! Talk to you soon."

"Talk to who soon?" Danny said, sliding his hands around Mindy's waist.

Mindy jumped, "Nothing! No one! Chris Evans!"

Danny sighed, and dropped his head to Mindy's shoulder, "What is going on with you, Min?

Mindy turned in Danny's arms and leaned her back against the kitchen counter, "Nothing. Really. I'm fine."

She brushed her hands through his hair, and leaned forward to kiss him. Danny responded immediately, kissing her back and digging his fingers into her sides.

Danny groaned as Mindy tilted his hips into his.

"We've got like twenty minutes before we meet Peter and Lauren," Mindy whispered into his mouth.

Danny grinned, "I can do twenty minutes."

* * *

Mindy dropped her head to her desk and groaned.

"What's got you so grumpy?" Peter asked, pausing outside of Mindy's office door.

Mindy looked up, "Well, you're not exactly the person I would love to tell me problems to, but since you're here…come in and shut the door."

Peter smirked, "Why, Mindy Lahiri, you dirty, dirty woman. You have a fiancée."

He kicked the door shut behind him and took a bite from his apple.

Mindy groaned again, "Oh ew, no. I changed my mind. Get out. I will suffer silently, like the people of my native India."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Mindy, you're from Boston."

Mindy waved a hand, "Semantics. Are you going to listen to my problems or not?"

Peter sighed and dropped into the chair in front of Mindy's desk, "I've got nothing better to do."

Mindy gave Peter the stink-eye, "Well that was a really wonderful display of support."

"Sorry," Peter coughed and leaned forward on his elbows, and adopted a falsetto, "OHMIGOD! Mindy, you, like, have to tell me what's going on. I, like, totally want to hear all about your problems."

He leaned back in his chair, "Better?"

Mindy tilted her head, "Slightly offensive, but yes. Better."

Peter nodded, "No problem. Now please, tell Dr. Peter what's on your mind."

"It's Danny," Mindy started, only to have Peter interrupt.

"Cold feet? I knew it! I gotta tell Jeremy and Tamra that they lost the bet," he grinned and made a move to leave the office.

"What?!" Mindy exclaimed, "No! I'm not getting cold feet. And a bet? Really?"

Peter shrugged, "We get bored."

"Anyway," Mindy continued, "Danny is getting suspicious. I don't know how much longer I can hide this from him."

"Be strong, Mindy Lahiri," Peter said, using his I'm-giving-sage-advice-and-you-should-all-listen voice.

"Wow, thank you for that," Mindy said sarcastically, "I just don't know what I would do without your amazing advice."

Peter grinned, "Happy to help."

He jumped up form the chair, got his leg caught and sent the chair tumbling to the ground.

"I meant to do that," he said, limping out of the office.

Mindy dropped her head to her desk again.

"I need sour straws," she muttered.

* * *

Danny carefully shut the door to Mindy's home office behind him.

Mindy had gone out to get coffee, so she should be gone for a good half hour.

He was desperate to find out what she was hiding from him. And it looked like she had everyone in the office in on it.

Danny Castellano did not like to be out of the loop.

"This place is a mess," Danny stood in the middle of Mindy's office, hands on hips, surveying the disaster zone.

He kicked aside a large stack of back issued tabloids, and almost broke his leg slipping on a few tubes of lip gloss.

"Jesus, Mindy," Danny groaned, picking himself up off the floor, "You're cleaning this place up as soon as you get home."

Danny took a seat at Mindy's desk and started riffling through the papers.

He was careful to keep the papers in the same order, just in case Mindy happened to remember which order she had left things in.

He found way too many bills from department stores, a letter from her aunt in India that she had attached a Post-It note to, but nothing that looked out of the ordinary.

"Where would Mindy hide incriminating evidence?" Danny muttered to himself, shuffling through papers in one of the drawers.

He was so absorbed in looking for papers, Danny didn't hear the door to the office open.

"Daniel Mussolini Castellano!" Mindy exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Danny jumped and hit his head on the underside of Mindy's desk.

"Min! I thought you were getting coffee?" he said, rubbing his head and jumping away from Mindy's desk.

"I was," Mindy said slowly, putting the tray of coffee cups down on the desk, "I flirted my way to the front of the line."

"Oh, great!" Danny stepped forward to try and give Mindy a kiss, "I really wanted coffee."

Mindy turned her head so Danny kissed the side of her jaw, "What were you looking for, Danny?"

Danny shrugged, "Uh, nothing?"

Mindy shook her head, "I'm so disappointed in you, Danny. I expected snooping from Peter, and Morgan, and Jeremy, and Tamra, and also Beverly. But not you."

She sighed and left her office.

"My middle name's not Mussolini," Danny called weakly after her.

* * *

"Come on, Danny," Mindy adjusted her necklace, "We're going to be late."

Danny came out of the bathroom, hair looking disheveled, "I don't remember seeing the invitation for this."

"Fix your hair," Mindy said, "And I RSVP'd for us both. You don't even have to worry about it."

Danny squinted, "Yeah, but what did you say this was a party for?"

Mindy winced, and looked up, "Um…it was the annual party…honoring the…um Battle of Manhattan."

"Battle of Manhattan?" Danny repeated, "What war was that from? And why are we celebrating it?"

"Danny, just stop asking questions," Mindy sighed.

Danny smiled to himself, he was sure that he would find out what Mindy's big surprise was tonight.

Their cab pulled up to a restaurant in Midtown, and Danny held out his hand to help Mindy out of the car.

"Pretty small place for an event," Danny commented, holding Mindy's hand as they walked up the steps.

"It's…uh…a small event," Mindy said.

Danny nodded, and held open the door.

He followed Mindy through the dark restaurant and into the back room.

"SURPRISE!"

Danny jumped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Mindy looked over at him, a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her face.

"A surprise party?" Danny asked.

"A surprise party, "Mindy confirmed, kissing Danny on the lips.

"Happy 50th Birthday," she laughed, handing him a beer.

"Mindy…I'm not even close to fifty," Danny protested, following her deeper into the throng of people.


End file.
